The Comforts of Sleep
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Rogue contemplates sharing a bed and the benefits of a built in furnace.....


Title:  The Comforts of Sleep 

Author:   Autumn 

E-Mail: dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com 

Rating:  G  for Gawwwwwww! 

Summary:  Marie ponders on sharing a bed. 

Archive Info:  DDFH, BPQ 

Disclaimer:  I own nothing, the characters are the property of Marvel the poem belongs to William Blake who has been dead for about 200 years and can't really do a thing about me stealing his poetry.  Na ne, na ne boo boo! 

Dedication: To Karen, a warm and fuzzy story just for you! 

A/N:  Thanks to Nadine for her fantastic artwork for this story.  You can view it here: 

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DeadDolphinandFloggedHorse/files/collages%20and%20artwork/comforts_of_sleep01.jpg

Her e-mail is:  Crashdowngrrl@aol.com 

 This is told from Marie's POV

************************** 

"In what distant deeps or skies burns the fire of thine eyes

On what wings dare he aspire, what the hand dare sieze the fire" 

-'Tyger, Tyger', William Blake 

The average person shifts position 36 times a night while they're asleep.  I know it's a rather pointless statistic to think about, but that's me.  I think it has something to do with Erik actually, he always enjoys solving some kind of puzzle, and that seems to have stuck even though his voice in my head is rather quiet now.  However, the night is young and I have 36 positions to figure out. 

Position One: 

Logan usually falls asleep before I do.  His arm curled around me, fingers lightly stroking my stomach until he falls asleep.  His arm tightens then, keeping me safe and warm even while he's unconscious.  I sweep my hair up away from the pillow, and Logan usually buries his nose at the nape of my neck.  Lightly nibbling or kissing there until I laugh.  We've never gone to sleep angry as Logan makes it his mission to put a smile on my face before we drift off for the night.  

When his breathing relaxes, I lace my fingers with the hand he has around me, and snuggle into his warm body.   Logan has got to be one of the warmest people on the planet.  He's not exactly a bear when it comes to body hair, but he's defiantly past the point of 'peach fuzz.'  His body generates an enormous amount of heat.  Could be due to the fact that we sleep with two blankets and one down quilt, but it's winter and I'm from the south.  

There's no better feeling in the world than being surrounded by warm blankets while in the embrace of the one you love.  It's why I like to stay awake at night as long as I can.  I relish these moments, and want to remember them forever. 

Position Two:  

            I've made a chart of the different ways that people move during the night, and I know I'm putting a lot of effort into one little statistic, but it's kind of interesting.  I've crossed two of the items so far, and am pleased at how well this is going.  This morning I awoke to find myself facing Logan, arms and legs entangled, sheets and blankets kicked all over the place.  My head was on in the crook of his shoulder while his arms still lay around me, his leg slid in between mine.  

            I love mornings for one reason, and it sure as hell isn't coffee.  Waking up next to your lover is just about the best wakeup call there is.  Especially if his name is Logan. He once told me that he usually wakes up 40 minutes before me but he doesn't move because he likes to watch me sleep.  

            "What if you need to use the little boy's room?" 

            " I'll hold it baby, or piss myself trying."  

Position Three:  

            The middle of the night calls to me.  It always has.  Back in Meridian I used to wake up and just stare into the night for hours.  It's a habit I've never quite broken.  But here I'd rather look at Logan.  Tonight I'm curled on my side with his arm at the small of my back.  He's lying flat on his back at the moment, and he looks at peace.  

            The lines in his face are less defined, his body looses all of its tension and he is beautiful too me.  It's easy to appreciate his masculine form at night.  The moonlight streaming in and falling across his body.  Strong legs and arms, a solid trunk, and a gorgeous face.  I love that fact that he's mine.  

            My contemplation is cut short when he rolls into me.  His head on my breast, his breath tickling my skin.  In perfect position for me to stroke his hair until sleep claims me. 

Position Four: 

            Since my little experiment began, I've found the most common way we find ourselves in the morning is spooned tightly together.  No matter which way we fall asleep.  Our bodies seem to gravitate towards each other during the night until we're closer than we were when we fell sleep.  

            Perhaps it's for body heat, perhaps it's just the natural way to sleep with another person, but my theory is that even in out subconscious minds we know the best thing that ever happened to either of us is lying right next to us in bed.  And we don't want to let that go.  


End file.
